


【1929】他是如此的难以忘记

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 哈弗茨经常会想到布兰特，可是有一天他悲哀地发现自己早已不能再清晰回忆出他的面容
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	【1929】他是如此的难以忘记

**Author's Note:**

> 设定参考《权力的游戏》  
> 前半部分是正史的倒叙，后半部分是小凯亲历的正序

征服后220年，国王凯•哈弗茨崩逝于皇家海湾竞技场处的别厅。王太子成为了王国的新王。

凯青年时游历四方，体察民间疾苦，饱读史书，在领兵打仗这方面却不太擅长。

“国王并不需要什么都擅长，我永远不会要求你成为一名全才。战场上自有将军运筹帷幄，平日里也有护卫保护你的安全。比起聪明的脑袋瓜，强壮的体魄，可能我们更需要一点点运气。”凯这样教育自己的王太子。

征服后196年，凯和索菲亚大婚时，他已经二十六岁了，这个年纪成婚对于王族子弟来说的确是晚了些的。

当时距离曾经的国王和王太子，凯的父亲和哥哥过世不过月余，凯觉得婚礼不宜大操大办，索菲亚和她的家族也同意了。

他们刚成婚那段时间，夜深人静时索菲亚偶尔会听到凯梦中的呢喃，只是太过含糊，以至于索菲亚一直以为那是自己的梦境。

从小被当做一名淑女在严格要求下长大的索菲亚向来知道什么时候自己应该好奇，什么事情不应该去过问。年少旖梦算不上什么，更何况她坚信凯和她也是有感情的。事实上也的确如此，凯对索菲亚也是存着真心的。

征服后195年，王国都城爆发了前所未有的一场瘟疫，那场瘟疫带走了不计其数的生命，其中就包括当时的国王和王太子。

时年二十五岁的凯并不在都城，而是在南方学城求学。次子向来是没有任何继承权可言的，凯自小就知道。况且哥哥也的确出类拔萃，深得父亲的赞许，他更没有觊觎过那王位，或者说他没有觊觎那王位的资本。

他二十岁那年，父亲授意他去学城增长学识，日后可以好好辅佐哥哥，他便离开了都城。

不被看好的次子在瘟疫过后一下子成了王国的唯一继承人，也算是造化弄人。那时的凯尚未婚配，不过他在学城那五年里，他的父亲还是为他谈好了联姻，索菲亚也是北方贵族的女儿，和他倒也相配。

只是这桩联姻父亲并没有告诉过他，他也是返回都城才被自己的叔叔告知自己最好即刻结婚，然后继承王位，以免发生不必要的争端。

征服后189年。凯没想到走在回城堡的路上会有人行刺他，行刺一个没什么威胁和存在感的次子。但当他意识到发生了什么时，他看到了自己的护卫布兰特染了血的披风，他的披风是白色和绿色，此时却染上了触目惊心的红。

不过好在布兰特的伤势并不重，刺客的匕首没能划开他的腹甲，只是堪堪刺破了他的手臂。

行刺的人很快被凯身旁的其他护卫控制住，“把他押回城堡地牢，给我好好拷问背后主使。”十九岁的凯第一次对外表现出狠戾，好像家族旗帜上的雄狮已经长大，发出嘶吼，露出了獠牙。

彼时的凯想不到后来发生的那一切他需要用余生去偿还。布兰特的伤看上去不重，却一直不见好，而后竟越来越严重，以至于卧床不起。

地牢里也没有再传出什么消息，那刺客至死未吐露出任何有价值的字眼。

布兰特公爵心疼自己的长子，向国王请求带自己的儿子回不莱梅好好养伤。布兰特知道父亲的担忧，离开前同凯告别。

“我不后悔，凯。我不后悔我做过的一切。如果时光重流，我还会这样选择。我清楚我的身体，那匕首上怕是有毒，我可能是逃不过这一劫了。”

而后凯以Julian禁不住回到不莱梅这一路上的舟车劳顿为由让父亲拒绝了布兰特公爵。

或是幸运或是不幸，布兰特是在凯怀里离世的，他最后对他说，“我们还是不应该。”布兰特他还是后悔了，只是他最后也没说清楚他们到底不应该什么。

征服后180年，凯那年十岁。父亲本想把他送到王国哪位贵族身边做侍酒或是侍从磨练磨练，但终究还是没舍得，考虑了一番觉得还是从这些个贵族子弟中挑一个，做凯的侍读。

那一年，凯遇到了不莱梅布兰特公爵家的长子Julian。白金色的头发，有点婴儿肥的脸颊，笑起来有个酒窝。凯看到他时一瞬间失了神。牵着他的手回头冲他的父亲点了点头，“父王，我要他做我的侍读。”

阳光通过窗户映射在了地面，反着光，凯记得自己的父亲赞许地夸了夸布兰特，便让学士带他们两个人离开了大殿。

“我会永远守护您的，我的王子。”

当一个人有了想要守护的人后，与之而来的便是日益增长的野心。凯终于发现自己对布兰特，似乎不只是王子和侍读的关系那么简单。或许我们可以称之为爱情，当然如果你愿意，也可以理解成为守护与陪伴衍生出来很多其他情愫的综合体。

布兰特他愿意宣誓永远保护凯，放弃家族爵位的继承，不娶妻，不封地，此生仅仅为护他一人周全。

但身为王子的凯却是断断没可能为了布兰特终身不娶的。不过布兰特也不在意，对于他来说，一直能在凯的身边倒也足够。

只是王子的联姻对象一定也是王国内有头有脸的大贵族。若是暴露了，那夫人的母家定也不会善罢甘休。

理所当然地，凯把目光投向了王座。若是能成为国王，那么这个世界上便再不会有人敢对自己和Julian的事指手画脚了。

布兰特自然成为了他最大的助手，王太子年长凯六岁，威望口碑在王国上下是不争的，唯独一样，王太子身体不太好，年少时羸弱，这些年才慢慢变好一点。

谣言是布兰特放出去的，王太子身体孱弱不是能做王位的料，王位不稳那便是天下不稳。当这些谣言渗透于都城的大街小巷，百姓也觉得王太子似乎的确不合适。

只是布兰特和凯还是低估了凯的哥哥，保王党势力比他们想象的大得多。他们很快有所察觉，雇佣了刺客对凯下了狠手。只是他们没想到，凯还是逃过了一劫。

国王对两个儿子之间的暗流涌动也并非一点不知，于是他提出让凯去求学，说的好听是为日后辅佐国王，实际上凯已经被踢出了权力中心，同流放无异。

失去了布兰特的凯也是心灰意冷，没有任何怨言地离开了，这一走就是五年，直到都城瘟疫爆发，自己的父亲和哥哥离世。

在外的每一天凯没有不想念过布兰特，他总是细细琢磨着布兰特最后留给他的那句话，“我们还是不应该。”

他很想问问布兰特他们到底不应该什么，是他们不应该相爱，还是他们不应该对王位动心思？

如果当年父亲没有心软，把自己送到哪个贵族身边磨练磨练，那Julian就会健康地成长，顺利地继承父亲的爵位。

他们可能会在都城举办的比武大会上见上一面，也可能布兰特会在都城遇袭时率兵来帮他作战，他们会是王国两位没什么关联的臣子，终其一生都可能毫无瓜葛。

他会和自己的弟弟、妻子和儿女过得很好很好，他会享受到一个人应当享有的一切。而不是带着自己对他算不得任何的一腔爱意，在22岁的大好岁月时撒手人寰。

布兰特他的确后悔了，凯也是。可是世间并没有后悔药可寻。于是余生他在那孤独的王位上，独自品味挚爱离世的痛苦，直到有一天，他突然发现自己再也不能清晰地回忆起布兰特的面容。

可他怎么也忘不了，他第一次牵着布兰特的手时掌心的温暖，和那城堡地面的阳光。

国王离世时，近身的侍臣发现他的手中攥着一截白绿色的布料，上面似乎还染上了鲜血，只是或许是因为年代久远，那血迹早已经发黑了。

他是不是想过这样或许就能再见到他，不过那就不得而知了，我只知道布兰特后来回到了不莱梅城堡的地下墓室，而凯的身边葬着的是自己的王后索菲亚。

所以这一切只是一场年少旖梦罢了。


End file.
